S E N S E S
by Kiwi Murr
Summary: When your normal fan boy gets dragged into the gate and to Amestris, what happens? Read to find out ! (No Yaoi !)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Dunno what I'm trying to accomplish with this but uh. Yep. I'm just throwing a /male/ OC into the FMA world to see what happens.

**Warning: **Mild use of swearing.

**Rating: **T+

**Chapter One:**

**Perys **

I groaned inwardly as I stepped into school. I hated it here. People didn't like me. I was tall, handsome, and smart. Everyone thought I was perfect. I'm not. I'm far from it. I have depression and anxiety issues, plus really bad ADD. I can't see for the life of me, thus my nose is always donning a pair of glasses.

I have shaggy black hair and blue-gray eyes. My skin is slightly tanned and my muscles are fairly toned from working on my father's farm during the summer. Girls whispered about me, and so did boys. I hated it. It was annoying.

I had German 3A first hour, happily. I was already fluent in German, so this class was an easy-A. All I did during the class was sleep, sleep and sleeeeep. Though, today, something was off. It was awkward in the class. I felt restless but tired all at the same time. I felt impending doom. Something, by God, was not right.

I hate apple products, so I was listening to my Android. I was listening to one of the openings for Naruto Shippuden, and to be honest...I was a fanboy. I love Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist. They were amazing shows, and they'd both been able to drag tears out of my emotionless ass.

Oi, anyways, back to impending doom. I started getting drowsier; I couldn't stay awake. Normally, staying awake wasn't a hard task and when I did fall asleep, I was always on the verge of being awake just in case the bell rang. Eventually, I gave up and let sleep come and claim me.

When my eyes opened, I was standing in a white void; the infamous white void. Bah, I need to take a break from FMA. I'm starting to have dreams about it. … Well … I hoped this was a dream and nothing more than a dream.

"_Welcome, Perys,_" Came a chilling voice. Now, the English dub of FMA was just a little put together of all the other voice actors. This was different. I was hearing the voice of anyone and everyone I'd ever known or met.

"Welcome yourself," I greeted quietly and a bit coldly as I started breaking out into a nervous, cold sweat. Gah, isn't this the kind of thing that happens to weaboo-ish fangirls?

"_Take a wild guess as to why you're here, Perys,_" The Truth said. It was just the contour of a man. Or well, a contour of myself.

"I haven't the slightest idea," I replied.

"_Well, I'm sending you to the other side of the gate. Good luck, Perys Octavian,_" With that, the gate behind him opened and the black arms flew out, grabbed my body, and dragged me inside of the gate.

My ears started ringing, then bleeding, and I felt as if anything and everything that there was to know was being stuffed into my head. For a moment, everything, the mysteries of the world, anything I'd ever wondered, became clear. Then, I blacked out.

**A/N: **SO. I'm going to be getting started on chapter two here pretty damn quick o3o~ I wrote this on my phone originally, then added a few details and fixed some errors along the way xD~ Um. Please review and tell me what you thought of it~!

Things to ponder:

-What did Perys have to sacrifice?

-Is this a dream?

-Why _him _and not some overactive fangirl?

XD~ Anyways, review with answers if you want, I don't care. I mean. I do. But uh. I don't control you. I hope. ;-;...*sobsobsob*


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Eeyup. Don't get used to me posting every day~! =A= If I were you, I'd expect an update maybe once a week~? I dunno~!

**Rating: **T+

**Warnings: **Mild use of swearing.

**Chapter Two:**

**Perys**

I felt a tapping on my shoulder. As a natural response, my fist went flying into a nose. The nose hurt my hand. I opened my eyes groggily. "Oops," I muttered as I noticed a young kid with a bloody nose.

Then it hit me. I didn't hear myself speak. "What the hell...?" I spoke again. I didn't hear myself. I tapped my ears, and in response, heard absolutely nothing. "The son of a bitch..." I said. I don't know how loud I said it, but I figured it wasn't that loud. The next time I see that Truth asshole, I will rip him a new one.

Well, not really. He gives me the creeps. I scratched my head slightly before looking around the room. Someone snapped their fingers in front of my face, and I made eye contact. I was met with smoldering black eyes, or well, I guess they were meant to intimidate. I didn't find them all that intimidating. The only things I found intimidating were orange juice and cats. I stared into the eyes. The person started speaking to me, and I frowned.

"Listen, sir, talk all you want, but I'm deaf. Either you're going to have to write some shit down or you're going to have to fix my ears. Simple as that," I stretched and popped my back several times in the process. The boy, whose nose I'd most likely broken, was glaring at me. "What?" I asked while giving him a sharp glare. He glared at me even 'worse'. "You're not scary," I said before I could stop myself. He started yelling at me, or well, I guessed he did since his face was red and he was talking pretty animatedly.

I pointed to my ears. The kid 'rage quit' or something as he stormed out of the room to go get treatment for his nose or something. The tall guy, who I figured was Roy Mustang, pulled a note pad out of his pocket and scribbled something onto it.

_What's your name?_

"Perys Octavian." I replied. He scribbled something else down on the notepad, then turned the page and wrote something else.

_How old are and where are you from?_

"Seventeen and I'm from a city called Boise. You've uh...probably never heard of it," Colonel Mustang nodded before scribbling a few things down on the notepad. He turned the page, again, and held the notepad up to me after writing down another question/statement.

_I've never heard of such a city, as you've said. Do you have anywhere to stay? _I shook my head. He went back to the previous page, scribble something down, then went back to the other page. So many pages... _I'm putting you under my custody as of now so I can find out more about you. No if, ands, or buts. _

"Alright," I replied in what I hoped was a quiet tone. I couldn't tell. I mean, I could tell if it was hurting my throat or not, but you get what I mean.

_Do you remember what happened to you? _I quirked an eyebrow and thought of a way to explain it.

"Well...No, not really...I just remember waking up and breaking that short kid's nose," I remembered more. But I mean. I'm not spilling the beans to Mustang. Doing that irks the response of me hiding under a blanket of "LOLNOPE."

Within a few days of being badgered about numerous things, I was released from the hospital. I was wearing what I'd gone to school in before I'd went through the gate. I tagged behind Colonel Mustang as he walked to the big black car that you'd typically see him driving around in the series.

Dear lord, if you exist, please let this be some horrible dream.

If it was some horrible dream, then I could just wake up in my German class. But, oddly enough, this felt too _real _to be a dream. There wasn't anything 'off' that would suggest it was a dream. I mean, yes, the whole _situation _is off, but in all my dreams, there's an upside down building or two to suggest it's a dream. So far, everything was clear and pristine and _real._

I think you get the point.

I pushed my glasses up on the bridge of my nose. I wasn't all that disappointed if this were to be a dream...I mean, I'd eventually be eaten up with the overwhelming emotions of missing my few friends and what not, but...I was away from my parents. My mother was emotionally abusive and quite rude, and my father was physically abusive. I had no siblings that had to suffer through them, happily. My family was the proper and pure family of our part of Boise.

The door next to me opened, and I looked up to see a certain Colonel looking down at me with some look. I gave him a look before getting out of the car. He led me up to the apartment he lived in. It was very plain, like Arakawa had hinted at. There was a couch, a fireplace, and a book case within in the living room. The kitchen wasn't that magnificent; it was just a simple table with two chairs, one for Roy and the occasional 'guest'. His bedroom held a large bed, and a dresser. The room he indicated that I'd be sleeping in was a bit smaller, and the bed was a size smaller, but looked comfortable nonetheless.

I had a restless sleep that night. I couldn't hear anything, of course, and that bugged me to no ends. I felt paranoid. I felt like something was going to kill me in my sleep, and I'd never hear it, so I'd never know what was happening.

I woke up the next morning and rubbed the ring on my left hand. My best friend, Alex, (she was short, obnoxious, Russian, and a bit cute, even though I'd never admit that out loud) had given me one of the rings for one of those Akatsuki guys from Naruto. The ring was red with a kanji symbol in the middle. I rubbed the ring's surface with my right thumb. I felt something pricking my thumb and it _hurt. _

Then I noticed it. The ring wasn't simply a ring anything. It was glowing slightly.

At that moment, I realized the ring on my left hand held a philosopher's stone.

**A/N: **o3o I dunno if I'm bad with cliffhangers yet or not xD Anyways, like last chapter, leave a review or something if you want~ I can't control whether you do or not but it always makes me happy to see that I have a review or two and it motivates me to get updates out faster xP. As of now, I reply to every single one since I normally don't get that many. If a day comes that I start getting over a hundred or so a chapter, then I'll stop replying to /all/ of them, but I'll at least make an effort ;o;

Anywho, things to ponder:

-What will Perys do now that he's realized or at least thinks his ring is a philosopher's stone?

-How is Edward's nose doing?


End file.
